Love Story
by worldotaku2013
Summary: Se trata de un comienzo al dia de escuela en el ultimo año y hay muchas personas que quieren conocer nuevos amigos y sacar buenas notas, pero aparece un nuevo chico que todo el mundo quiere conocer pero el tiene un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE STORY

Hola yo me llamo Luka y ella es mi amiga Rin

Hola a todos! Como están? Soy Rin (Luka golpea Rin) Ups! Lo siento Rin...como sea este es un fanfic que se trata de Flippy y Flaky tal vez estén un poco fuera del personaje bueno ojalá que les guste. (Ambas) Ojalá que les guste!

En un día muy soleado se preparan para el primer día de clases de ultimo año.(Esa misma mañana en una casa color rojo)

Flaky - mmmm...que me pronde hoy? (Tocan la puerta)

Petunia - Flaky, ya es hora apúrate

Flaky - si claro ya voy

**Entro lado**

Flippy - hay no, estoy un poco nervioso (Flipqy aparece en su mente)

**Flipqy - Tranquilo, nos vas a matar! (Flippy suspira y dice)**

Flippy - Esta bien

-*-*-*-*15 Minutos después*-*-*-*-*

Flippy P.O.V

Donde esta mi mochila! (Flipqy aparece otra vez es sus pensamientos)

**Flipqy - está en la tonta puerta! Si sos un idiota flippy**

Flippy - Cállate Flipqy!

(Flippy se sube a su auto y conduce hacia el colegio)

**Flippy! (Grita Flipqy) si que estas nervioso, nos vas a matar a ambos, idiota**! (Acelera y llega al colegio)

(Flippy se baja de su auto y recibe una varias miradas de lujuria de parte de la chicas y odio de los chicos...Flippy camina hacia la entrada y dice '' Bienvenidos Alumnos de Happy Tree!'')

Aquí Voy...(Susurra Flippy)

(Flippy entra a la dirección y espera al director)

*-*-*-*En otro lado*-*-*-*-*

Flaky - No miro a nadie

Petunia - Flaky no te preocupes ya vienen

(Alguien viene y le tapa los ojos a Flaky y a Petunia)

? - Vamos Petunia sabes quién soy?

Petunia - mmmm...no

? - y tu Flaky sabes quién soy?

Flaky - déjame pensar...

? - Petunia de verdad no sabes quién soy?

Petunia - te dije que no!

(Suelta a Petunia)

Petunia - ash! Son ustedes como siempre!

Shifty - Valla que saludo el tuyo

Petunia - pues lo siento

Flaky - entonces es Lifty

Lifty - Hacertas dulzura...

Flaky - Están locos los dos

Petunia - Si

(Shifty y Lifty ríen en unísono)

(Giggles viene corriendo junto con Splendid)

Giggles - hola que cuentan?

Todos - Nada la verdad

Petunia - Shifty y Lifty hagan me un favor

Shifty - Cual?

Petunia - lleven esto a la clase por favor

Shifty - está bien

Lifty - y tú Flaky quieres que lleve eso

Flaky - si, gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla)

(Lifty se ruboriza y se va junto a Shifty)

Petunia - Tenemos que ir a la dirección,Flaky

Flaky - lo se

Giggles - Chicas las veo más tarde

Splendid - Si adiós y a ti Flaky te mas tarde,ok?

Flaky - si

(Petunia y Flaky entran a la dirección)

Lumpy - Hola alumnas que los trae por aquí

Flaky - por el horario, señor

(Petunia le susurra algo a Flaky)

Petunia - Flaky, tengo que irme

Flaky - a ok, dale yo consigo los horarios de clases, ok?

Petunia - dale, adiós

(Petunia se va de la dirección)

(Flippy voltea ver donde se produjo la voz)

Flippy P.O.V

Es ella...a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi

*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba un niño durmiendo bajo de un el pelo verde. Se escuchaba mucha tranquilidad.

Flaky vamos no seas cobarde - Gritaba un niño de pelo color azul

No quiero - Flaky sale corriendo y se tropieza junto al niño que estaba abajo del árbol

Auch...lo siento - Flaky dice

Oye ten más cuidado...-Flippy dice mirando a Flaky

Flaky - Lo siento, te lastime?

Flippy - no

Flaky - Me llamo Flaky, y el tuyo

Flippy - Flippy señorita (Mirando fijamente a sus ojos color rubí )

Flaky - eres muy lindo...(Se ríe)

(Flippy se ruboriza)

*-*-*-*-*Fin Del Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Flaky - Señor Lummpy

Lumpy - Si Señorita

Flaky - que sea...mmmm...creo que unos 5 mas Director

Lumpy - esta toma asiento por favor

Flaky - si

(Lummpy deja la sala)

Flippy - Hola...

Flaky - o, hola

Flippy - Flaky, no te recuerdas de mi?

Flaky - como sabes mi nombre?

Luka – creo…..que me voy a torrar con esto (tratando de comer una hamburguesa)

Rin - ¬¬ encerio luka bueno eso fue todo, Luka te toca

Luka –así, bueno ojalas les gusto y es nuestro primer fanfic así que espero que nos den nuevas ideas

Rin – comenten : D

Ambas – ADIOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Luka- Lo siento, el primer episodio era algo tonto! Estaba tan emocionada que me salio mal...como sea

Rin- Luka se emociona mucho con esto como sea este fanfic todos son humanos version anime...se ven bien bonitos XD especialmente Flippy!

Luka - como sea, chicos me tengo que ir solo otra cosa mas esto los nombre de los de HTF son de Mondo Media...haci que mas este es el segundo :D

Ambas: Disfruten!

Capitulo 2

Flippy- no recuerdas ke...

Lumpy-señorita aqui estan los horarios, disculpen,interrumpi algo?

Flaky-no señor lumpy

Flippy-Señor lumpy,vamos sobre las clases de ultimo año.

(entra a la direccion con los horarios)

Lumpy-oh esta bien a hablando de eso Flaky es de ultimo año tambien

Flaky-si asi es

Flippy-oh ok cuando necesite algo sabre que puedo contar contigo

Lumpy- muy bien tengo muchas cosas que hacer y , ah una ultima cosa, flaky es una alumna con buenas calificaciones,adios

(Lumpy sale de la direccion ,y al minuto salen flippy y flaky. )

En la clase...

Petunia- flaky! Ven aqui!

Flaky-(camina hacia petunia) dime

Petunia-conoces ya a flippy?

Flaky-si y es un nuevo alumno

Petunia-encerio, yo solo lo he visto y es bien guapo

Flaky-bueno...

(Splendid aparece derrepete asustando a flaky)

Splendid-bu!

Flaky-ahhh, me asustaste

Splendid-ese era el punto haha pero sabes que te quiero y lo siento

Flaky-esta bien ok.

Petunia-hola splendid ,ya ni me saludas hehe

Splendid-ha hola petunia

Flaky-y que cuentas?

Splendid-pues nada solo debo admitir que te extrañe mucho

(Antes de que flaky respondiera a splendid aparece flippy)

Splendid-ah miren quien viene

Petunia-mira flaky verdad que es guapo

Flaky-si es guapo y no lo puedo negar

Flippy-mmm estan hablando de mi verdad

Splendid-no,porqu habriamos de,estar hablando de ti?

Petunia-ya no peleen

Todos continuan hablando...

(Llega corriendo giggles)

Giggles-adivinen que? Lammy vino al cole...

Petunia-que?

Splendid-haha esa muchacha parece Que a todos les anda tirando cuentos

Flippy-quien es lammy?

Giggles- ashh ni siquiera quisieras saber quien es

Flaky-bueno,se cuenta que anda con todos los chavos de aqui

(Fliqpy aparece en la mente de flippy)

**Flipqy - con que sale con todos eh?**

Flippy - ni se te ocurra

**Flipqy - solo piensalo, darle celos a la rojita no seria nada mal verdad...**

Rin - bueno espero que les gusto se es un poquito corto

(Aparece len de la nada)

Len- Bu!

Rin- aaa!...Len eres un tonto ( golpea a len en la cara)

Len - auch! Como sea...adios a todos

Rin - eso lo digo yo...(enojada) como sea como dijo Len adios a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Luka- bueno aquí está el tercero ya me voy adiós!**

* * *

Flippy-parece que lammy es ofrecida o qué?

Petunia-si todos decimos eso

Giggles-Shhh! Ahí viene

Lammy-hola a todos, sé que me extrañaron mucho

Petunia-(susurrando) ni en tus sueños

Lammy(Dirigiéndose a flippy)-mm quien eres tu

Flippy- hola mi nombre es flippy y soy nuevo

Lammy-ohh y crees que soy linda?

Flippy-(mirando a todos y sin saber que decir) emmm pues , si eso dices

Flaky-mejor me iré a sentar porque ya viene

Flippy-si vamos

Lumpy-vamos chicos, escojamos parejas para el trabajo de clase

Petunia-y que haremos?

Lumpy-vamos a conocernos más por que hoy es el primer día de clases

Flippy-(hacia flaky) quieres ir con...

(Antes de que flippy terminara de hablar)

Lammy-flippy quieres venirte con migo

Flippy-pero...

(Lammy jala a flippy)

Flaky-ahora entiendo porque hablan mal de ella

Splendid - Oye quieres ir conmigo

Lifty - no nada que ver va conmigo

Shifty-no,ella ira conmigo, verdad lindura

(Flaky sonrojada)Flaky-emm etto

(Aparece un alumno en la puerta)

Lumpy - o, aquí estas Splendont

(Todos voltean a ver al dicho chico)

Flaky - Hola Splendont! (Se abalanzo hacia Splendont lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Splendont - hola, dulzura...Lumpy que aremos?

Lumpy-la verdad vamos hacer parejas

Splendont - como sea...mmmm...quieres ser mi pareja Flaky?

Flaky- bueno yo...

Splendid - nada que ver

Lifty - aunque sea tu novia tiene derecho estar con nosotros!

Petunia - aquí vamos de nuevo

(Flippy se suelta de lammy y va caminando hacia Petunia)

Flippy - Petunia

Petunia - si,

Flippy - Flaky es novia de splendont?

Petunia - no, aunque se den besos en la mejilla y se abrasen no son novios

Flippy - a, ok

Petunia - haci que cuéntame, te gusta ella verdad?

^W^

Flippy - no nada que ver ( ruborizado)

Petunia- espera

Flippy- ok?

( Petunia escribe en el papel y le dice a lumpy que ya)

Petunia- ya

Flippy- que hicisteis?

Petunia- ya veras

Lumpy- Bueno ya están las parejas

Shity,Lifty,Splendid y Splendont- que!

Lumpy- si...bueno estos son...

- Giggles con Shifty

- Splendont con Petunia

- Lammy con ( fue interrumpido por lammy)

Lammy- se con quien...(Voltea ver a Flippy) es Flippy

Lumpy- no señorita es...Lifty

Lammy- no es justo

Lumpy- como sea, Flaky con Flippy y Splendid

?- maestro falto yo...

* * *

**Luka - quien será la nueva estudiante?**

**Gakupo - espero que les gusto!**

**Luka - gracias Gakupo ( le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja)**

**Gakupo- gracias ^.^**

**Luka- adiós! A otra cosa espero que les gusto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin - Hola!

Len - la verdad solo tienes que decir lo que tu sabes

Rin - yo soy la que mando aqui! Así que callete! O quieres que le diga a Luka!

Len - Luka tiene una cita con Gakupo si no te recuerdas!...como sea me voy de aqui ( se va )

Rin - bueno disfruten! ^.^ veni para aca len!

* * *

Capitulo 4

(Una chica con el pelo rojo con los ojos de color cafe con una camiseta que dice converse color blanco con un sueter color negro con unos pantalones color azul y negro y algo rotos y zapatos negros converse)

Lumpy - oh, si ven aqui, candy

Candy - si lumpy

Lumpy - Candy con Splendid

Splendid - no es justo!

Lumpy - si es justo porque Flippy es nuevo haci que el ocupa ayuda de Flaky

Petunia- auch...haci que maestro que vamos hacer?

Lumpy - como lo dije hacer parejas para que se conoscan mejor...y la tarea

Splendont - lo que faltaba

Shifty- Lumpy, que no sea buscar vida en marte o esa cosas de marcianos

(Todos inician a reir)

Flaky - siga maestro,

Lumpy - haci la tarea...es de hacer unas 10 preguntas sobre tu pareja..y hacer un resumen con esas preguntas

Giggles- como biografia

Lumpy - exacto, bueno a trabajar y esta es su pareja para todas las clases.

(Shifty, Lifty , Splendid y Splendont se levantan hacia la mesa de flaky y flippy que esta en el fondo de la clase)

Shifty - no es justo!

Splendont - Flippy, quieres cambiar de compañera?

Flippy - dejame pensarlo...no

(Splendont se enoja y se hacer a flaky y la da un papel y dice en algo en oido)

Splendont - leelo mas tarde (en susurro)

(Splendont se va y se sienta junto a Petunia)

Lifty- olle vamos

Flippy - lo siento pero es mia

(Jala la silla un poco mas hacia el)

(Flippy se dirije una mirada a los chicos y dice)

Flippy - ahora es mia!

Shifty y lifty- no es justo

Splendid-hay no

(Se van)

(Fliqpy aparece dentro de la mente de flippy)

**Fliqpy- haha al fin un momento a solas con ella eh**

Flippy- si pero y que

**Fliqpy- que puedes enamorarla**

(Termina hablar con Fliqpy en su mente)

Flippy- ok, emm flaky

Flaky-si, flippy

Flippy- emm hay que hacer la actividad de la clase

Flaky-si pero ya nos conocemos bien

(Flipqy aparece otra vez en su mente)

**Fliqpy-fuck dile algo**

Flippy-(ignora el comentario de Flipqy) bueno y ese papel que te dio Splendont, que dice

Flaky-am

Flippy- lo siento por ser un poco metido

Flaky- no problema y sobre el papel no se que dice...lo leere mas tarde

(En otro laso de la clase)

(Lammy en que hierve celos)

Lammy- no es justo

Lifty- sobre que?

Lammy- que Flaky, este con Flippy se supone que sale son Splendont

Lifty- nada que ver, ademas tu eres peor haci que callate no permitire que hables mal de ella, tonta zorra

Lammy- yo le hablo a la gente como se me de la gana!(Alzo la voz)

Lumpy- Señorita lammy a mi oficina

Lammy- pero yo ( fue interrumpida por lumpy)

Lumpy- sin peros jovencita y clase creo que es hora de su siquiente clase

( Toca la campana)

Lumpy- se pueden ir menos tu Lammy a la direccion

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(

(Los vestidores)

Flaky- pobre lammy...

Petunia- se lo merece por zorra

Giggles- tiene rason petunia

Candy- Flaky,eres mi prima haci que se lo tenia merecido...apoyo ambas tu y petunia

Flaky- por eso te quiero candy! Y nutty?

Candy- en la cafeteria sabes que el trabja alli y si esta todo bien

Petunia-chicas

Todas- si

Petunia- los uniformes son mas pequeños

Flaky- siempre fueron haci

Petunia- te digo los shorts

Flaky- dejame provar (se lo mide)

Candy- me salgo de aqui a otra cosa flaky enseñas tus lindas piernas

Flaky- estas lokuita candy!

(En los vestidores de hombres)

Shifty- es hora de la accion!

(Splendont se golpea la cara con la mano)Splendont- callate shifty

Lifty- deja de mentir Splendont ni te hagas el santo ok

Splendid- si hermano sabes que a todos nos gusta la hora de Educacion Fisica

Flippy- y por que es?(Dudando)

Shifty- te lo dire haci las chicas aqui usan unos shorts tan pero tan...

Lifty- pequeños

(Todos con la cara pervertida ecepto Flippy y Splendont)

Splendont- dejen de pensar en Flaky,par de pervertidos!

Splendid- ella no es tu novia

Splendont- como sea me voy de aqui(se sale de los vestidores)

Flippy- splendont sale son flaky si o no?

Splendid- la verdad no se, es que flaky...

Shifty- ella perdio la memoria en un choque de carro y sus padres murieron en el choque

Lifty- y ella perdio la memoria y splendont la ayudo a recuperar la memoria...oigan se recuerdan de niño que flaky si hablaba bien de el

Shifty- no

Flippy- ella entonces...(En susurro casi que ni se escuchaba)eso explica todo

Splendid- bueno a salir

(Todos se salen)

Flaky- que vamos hacer?

Cuddles- bueno a jugar...pero no lo se ustedes

Giggles- hola cuddles! (Lo abrasa)

Splendont-flaky

Flaky- Sip

Splendont- te veo en la salida dale

Flaky- lo siento,pero tengo que hacer la tarea con Flippy

Splendont- esta bien (le besa la mejilla)

(Flippy solos los queda viendo y hierve de puros celos...jejeje)

Splendid- cuddles por que no un partido de soccer?

Cuddles- esta bien niños contra niñas

Giggles- cuddles tengo que hablar con usted haora

Cuddles- si, bueno clase hagan sus equipos

(Giggles y Cuddles van a los vestidores)

Flaky- ok bueno y candy

(Candy sale de la nada asustandola)

Candy- bu!

Flaky- a! Loquita

Petunia- valla apostemos!

Splendid- dale soy el capitan y tu tambien

Petunia- dale..si ustedes pierden tienen que venir a al colegio vestidos de color rosado!

Splendid - si ustedes pierden tienen que salir con nosotros, es un trato

Petunia- claro!

(Sale Cuddles todo rosado y Giggles toda sonriente y rosada como el mismo tono de su pelo)

Petunia- que hiciste a le hicistes a cuddles?

Cuddles- iniciemos!(Toca el silvabato)

Giggles- les cuento mas tarde

( Al final del partido)

Cuddles- Niños 5 y Niñas 4!

Splendid- le ganamos!

Flippy- la paga, escojo a flaky (toma a flaky y se la lleva a los vestidores)

Splendid- no es justo bueno yo...

Petunia- no inporta la revancha

(En los vestidores)

(Flippy pone seguro a la puerta)

Flippy- Flaky dime la verda eres novia de Splendont solo quiero estar seguro?

Flaky- no, solo somos amigos

Flippy- menos mal (se hacerca flaky un poco mas)

Flaky- flippy estas muy cerca de mi

(Flippy tiene sentimetros por tocar su boca)

Flippy- que pasa si yo te doy un beso?

(Flaky que en Shock)Flaky- bueno yo no se

(Flippy sonrie y le toca la cara y la atricona a la pared)

Flippy- cierra tu ojos (Flaky lo hace sin mas remedio jeje que piensa se besan o no...pues un...no por que ya veran jejeje)

(Tocan la puerta)

Splendid- hey! Flippy sal de los vestidores tenemos revancha...y quiero ganarles otra vez

Flippy - ya voy

Flaky-...

Flippy- no te vas a salvar...

Flaky- por que...(Flippy la besa)

Flaky P.O.V

Por Dios, me esta besando me esta besando sus labios saben a un dulce muy esquisito y delicioso ese sabor me hace perder la rason.

( Se separan )

(Flippy se acerca al oido y susurra)

FlIppy- te dije que no te salvas...

Flaky-...bueno yo...etto...

Flippy- jejejeje...vamonos(le da otro beso)

(Salen de los vestidores)

Petunia- vamos ven tenemos que ganar dale

(Despues del partido toco la campana)

Cuddles- Niños 2 y Niñas 4

Splendid- no se vale

Petunia-no importa mañana de rosado

Flaky- pobre de ti Splendont

Splendont- si lo se y yo solo jugaba por diversion

Flaky- sobre el papel ya lo puedo leer

Splendont- si

Flaky- (revisa su cartera) no esta

Splendont- no importa te lo dire...te amo

Flaky- yo igual

(Petunia grita)

Petunia- apurate!

Flaky- voy (sale corriendo)

(En los vestidores de niñas)

Petunia- aja giggles, cuenta que le hicistes a cuddles

Giggles- bueno..

**********Flashback*************

Cuddles- que quieres hablar giggles?

Giggles- cuddles como tu y yo somos novios me preguntaba si puedo hacer algo en tu apartamento tu sabes que estoy hablando verdad...

Cuddles- yo te dije si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas

Giggles-pero yo si quiero

Cuddles- esta bien

Giggles- si (se avalansa y lo besa y lo besa y ustedes ya besen lo que paso)

***********Fin del Flashback*******************

Giggles- y por eso estaba rosadito

Petunia- me gustaria que haci fuera con

Flaky- lo siento

Petunia-y que te hizo Flippy?

Flaky- bueno...yo el... me beso!

Petunia-jejeje...bueno y tu Candy?

Candy- yo que?

Petunia- deja de mentir de vi con tu ''mejor amigo'' Red

Candy- Petunia, Red no estudia aqui...ni siquiera es mi novio...asi que deja de molestar

Petunia- es que hacen linda pareja

Candy- eso digo yo pero ya tiene novia

Flaky- quien la hermana de Lammy?

Petunia- Sandy?

Candy- Sip es Sandy

Giggles- lo siento...

Candy-no problema

Flaky- Vamonos

Petunia- sip nos toca con...handy!(Sale corriendo a la dicha clase)

Giggles- Petunia es una chica con tema...

(Todas se rien)

(En los vestidores de los chicos)

Splendid- que loquera

Lifty- sip una loquera

Shifty-jejeje

Splendont- chicos,apuremonos en muy estricto sobre llegar tarde

Shifty- sip

Flippy- estoy listo,adios (se va)

Splendid- Flippy, es un suertudo solo por hoy

Todos- cierto

(Cuando Flaky apunto de entrar a la clase alguien la abraza con de atras)

Flaky- aaa!

?-solo te abrazo,Flaky

Flaky-tu...

* * *

Meiko- quien sera?,mirenlo al otro capitulo! Tu turno miku (se va)

Miku- bueno,hola gracias x leerlo...si se preguntan por Rin fue a buscar o matar a Len ^.^ y Luka tiene una cita Gakupo y aparecera en el otro capitulo

Kaito- Luka nos dijo esto...Los maestro tiene la edad de los estudiante menos

-Lumpy

-Mole

-Pop

Gumi- gracias por leerlo a otra cosa haora si este mas largo :D

Los tres- Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Rin- vamos! (Arrastra a len) si que eres pesado!

Len- no quiero!ayuda por favor!

Luka-lo siento por eso,

Gakupo- haci que disfruten

Luka-gakupo

Gakupo- si, (luka hace unos ojos de lujuria) hay no

Luka-hay si, jejeje (se abalanza y lo viola)

Rin y Len- disfruten!

* * *

...

Flaky-tu...que haces

Cub- solo quería verte...lo siento

Flaky-Cub...y Pop donde esta?

Cub- con la Señora Muffin

Flaky-vamos ven creo que te vas a quedar conmigo...porque soy tu...

Cub-niñera! Te quiero flaky!

Flaky- igual (Flaky se lleva a cub a la clase de Handy)

Handy-Hola Flaky y Cub

Cub- hola Señor Handy

Flaky-Pop lo dejo solo otra vez, haci que lo cuidare

Handy- está bien pero, cub

Cub- si, handy

Handy- siéntate en mi silla si

Cub- si (el menor hace caso y se sienta)

Handy-flaky siéntate,...bueno clase saquen sus libros en la pagina (interrumpido por cub)

Cub-100!

(Todos se ríen)

Handy- no cub, en pagina 10 y hagan los ejemplos

(Con Flippy y Flaky)

Flippy-y él quien es?

Flaky- a...bueno soy su niñera prácticamente...Pop lo deja solo en el colegió...haci que él me busca (mira a cub sonreír)

Flippy- y su mama?

Flaky- ella...murió (en susurro) ella era una madre para mí por eso cub, pareciera mi hermano menor pero es algo celoso me dice que cuando sea grande el va ser mi novio

Flippy-pues Flaky se equivoca... (Le toma su mano bajo el escritorio y le susurra en el oído) porque eres mía

Flaky- primero...no te conozco...se...gundo...aunque me diste un beso no significa que soy tu novia

(Flippy se queda sorprendido)

Flaky- Tercero...suelta mi mano (suelta la mano de Flippy)

_**Flippy P.O.V**_

Valla que cambio...antes le decía eso y se ponía ruborizada... _**(Fliqpy aparece)**_

**Fliqpy- me gusta las chicas rudas...jeje...**

Flippy-esto es la guerra

**Ambos**- **contra** los **chicos**

(Entra alguien en el salón)

Lammy- lo siento (con toda su ropa desordenada y sudada)

Handy- ve a sentarte

(Petunia se levanta y camina hacia a Handy y le dice algo en susurro)

Petunia- tengo que hablar contigo ahorita

Handy- ve a enfermería

Petunia- bueno (se sale de la clase)

Handy-Splendont...

Splendont- si

Handy- cuida la clase, ok?

Splendont- si

(Handy se sale)

Lifty- haci que lammy donde estabas?

Lammy- que te importa

Candy-deja de mentir lammy! Y diles la verdad

Cub- hay no

Flaky- no te preocupes, cub...ven aquí

(Cub corre hacia Flaky)

Cub-Protégeme...(Lo dice en susurro)

Shifty- te apuesto que fue donde...Red!

Lammy- que pasa que si

Candy- zorra!...eso no se hace con hermanas!

Lammy- por lo penos salgo con él a escondidas...menos tú no tienes novio! Jajaja!

Candy- hoy si te mato puta barata!

(Lifty la detiene)Lifty- déjala...(Le toma la cara y la besa)

Giggles- esto es mejor...jeje

Flaky-cub no veas(le tapa los ojos)

Flippy- ni tu flaky(Le tapa los ojos y la besa)

(Lammy los ve)

Lammy- te voy a matar..Puta

Splendont- basta! Ya...Lammy eres una zorra y punto...Lifty deja de besar a Candy...(Se acerca a Flaky y Flippy que aun se sieguen besando...jejeje)

Flippy tu también...

Cub- hey! Ella es mía

Splendont-cub...no es tuya es mía entendido

Cub- pero...está bien con tal estar con flaky es mejor

(Alguien entra al salón...una niña de pelo rojo con los ojos azules con un vestido color rosado con unos zapatos converse de color negro...lo sé no sé como describir gente)

Kim-Cub

Cub- a...hola Kim

Splendont y Splendid- que haces aquí Kim!(Para poner mejor esto y no dejar solo a cub...cree a Kim...Kim es la hermanita menor de ellos)

Kim- busco a Cub...

Cub- para qué?

Kim- tengo una sorpresa...para ti

Cub- está bien...te veo luego Flaky(le da un beso en la mejilla)

(Se van los dos niños de 8 años)

Splendont- tendré que hablar con ella...seriamente...

Splendid- déjala

Shifty- oigan creo que Handy si se tardo

Lifty- se que estas pensando hermano

Shifty- lo sé...jejeje(cara de pervertido)

(Giggles lo golpea)

Giggles- no seas idiota...Shifty

Candy- me aburro

Lifty- por qué?

Candy- no lo se...alto me debes una explicación sobre el beso

Lifty- bueno que le voy a hacer...(Se pone de rodillas) Me gustas mucho...desde que llegaste se que parece que me gusta flaky...pero no...

Flippy- un rival menos(en susurro)

Lifty-haci que quieres ser mi novia?

Candy- eres tan lindo pero no lo siento...

Lifty- valió la pena...jejeje...fue un beso gratis

Candy- eres un tonto Lifty!

Lifty- que le vas hacer...a otra cosa...si me gustas pero Flaky te gana...lo siento

Flippy- otro enemigo más(en susurro)

Flaky- Splendont,

Splendont- si...

Flaky- terminaste...los ejemplos

Splendont- si...ten

Flaky- gracias...

Splendont- no hay de qué...

(Handy entra todo sudado y jadeando)

Handy- gracias...splendont...bueno clase ya se pueden ir a sus casas

Flaky- y eso?

Handy- no vinieron los maestros por eso

Flaky- a...ok

(Todos estaban a listando sus materiales para irse)

Lammy- oye...flippy...

Flippy- que quieres?

Lammy- me preguntaba si tú...quieres ir a mi casa a jugar

Flippy- paso...la verdad no quiero

Lammy- seguro...

Flippy- si...seguro

(Splendont jala a flaky)

Splendont- adiós...te veo mañana?

Flaky- si dale

Splendont- bueno..Adiós..(Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Splendid- espera splendont!...adiós Flaky!

Shifty y Lifty- adiós...hermosa

Flaky- adiós!

Giggles- adiós...flaky tengo que ver a cuddles

Flaky- si dale...bueno creo que me voy a casa sola(alguien le tapa los ojos)

Flippy- no vas sola(deja de taparle los ojos)

Flaky- a eres tú...pensé que era otra persona

Flippy- quieres que te de un aventón

Flaky- dale pero solo son unas 10 cuadras...vi...vivo en un apartamento con Petunia

Flippy- que tal si vas al mío...

Flaky- tienes razón...ahorita ella tiene las llaves y tiene una noches loca hoy...

Flippy- vámonos...(Se suben al auto y llegan al apartamento)

(Entran al apartamento y flaky se sienta en sofá)

Flaky- Flippy esta es la zona alta del pueblo

Flippy- como lo sabes?

Flaky- yo lo sé porque aquí yo vivía antes...(Poniéndose triste)

Flippy- oye no te pongas...haci...

Flaky- no hay...problema...hace la tarea...

Flippy- cierto...bueno primero yo...

Flaky-dale...

te bese como se sentía?

Flaky-perdón...

Flippy-no es broma responde

Flaky- pero eso no es del tema...

Flippy- entonces te hare 20 entonces

Flaky- está bien...se sentía bien

Flippy- está bien...(Con un toque lujuria)

Flaky- bienes?(Asustándose)

Flippy- vengo...de un lugar...

Flaky- no es broma(haciendo un puchero)

Flippy- está bien de Francia

Flaky- no te creo

Flippy- bien, bien soy de Londres

Flaky- hoy si

Flippy- y Tu fueron amigos?

Flaky- bueno...después del accidenté de carro

Flippy- sucedió?

Flaky- bueno...era una noche muy...

...Flashback...

Flaky- mami,mami,mami fíjate que me encontré con el chico que te digo...el es muy tierno y cariñoso pero me asusta su otro hermano

(La mama de flaky ni el papa es cuchaban porque discutían)

Mama de Flaky- sabes que cállate! Eres un idiota

Papa de Flaky- para tu información...eres una tonta no miras mi esfuerzo...no pero tú dices mas,mas,mas te hueviares casado con ese Max!

Mama de flaky- fíjate que si pero no era tan tonta!Eres un imbécil Félix!

Félix- cállate Snow!

Snow- ten cuidado!

(Chocaron)

...Fin del Flashback...

Flaky- yo fui quien los mato?...

Flippy- lo siento flaky

Flaky- no es gusto!(Inicia a llorar)

Flippy- déjalo salir...

Flaky- no es justo si me hubiera callado no hubieran muerto!(Sigue llorando)

Flippy- flaky tranquila...y no fue tu culpa...ok?

Flaky- me sentí sola...cuando más lo necesitaba el se fue y me dejo sola!

Flippy-Flaky...sshhhh...ya (la toma la cara limpia sus lagrimas y la besa)(se separan)

Flippy- no te dejare ir...

Flaky- gracias

(Después de unas dos horas terminaron su tarea)

Flippy- quieres...ver una película?

Flaky- si dale...(Sonriendo)

Flippy- bueno...una de acción o de amor?

Flaky- la de acción

Flippy- bueno...ya esta voy a calentar las palomitas

Flaky-dale

(Luego que las palomitas estaban listas)

Flippy-ya están listas

Flaky-pondré la película

(Flippy se sienta al lado de flaky y pone su brazo al rededor de ella)

Flaky-esta noche será muy linda

Flippy-yo diría interesante(coqueteando)

(La película comienza)

Flaky-me encanta esta película

Flippy- a mi igual

(Flaky se arre cuesta en el hombro de flippy)

Flaky- nunca pensé...que me hubieras besado?

Flippy- yo tampoco...le voy hacer eres bonita para mí..

(Flippy se acerca a flaky tratando de besarla)

Flaky-que haces?

Flippy- solo déjate llevar

(Flippy besa a flaky)

**Flippy P.O.V**

Wow no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ella está en mi departamento y no he hecho nada

**_(Flipqy aparece en la mente de flippy)_**

**Fliqpy-hazle algo**

Flippy- ya la bese que más quieres...

**_(Fliqpy desaparece)_**

Flaky-emm puedo quedarme a dormir ,es que petunia tiene las llaves del apartamento

Flippy- no hay problema

(La noche pasa mira la película y duermen juntos en el sofá)

-En otro lado-

Candy- que agotador!

Nutty- como sea...no vendí nada de comida no es justo...hice pastel de chocolate

Candy- tienes un poco

Nutty- si(va a la refri y saca un pedazo de pastel y se lo da Candy) hermanita

Candy- si

Nutty- tengo que ir...al súper para comprar comida no hay...quieres algo?

Candy- bueno...pues cómprame un caramelo, dale

Nutty- si...adiós(cierra la puerta y se va)

Candy- tan solo fuera mentira lo que me mire(suspira)

-Flashback-

Candy- hoy será que le declarare mi amor...a Red(en susurro)

(Candy camina hasta que escucha un gemido)

Candy-que fue eso...(Se escucha otro gemido de un hombre)

Candy- la verdad eso viene de la clase de computación

(Candy entra y ve a Lammy abajo de Red)

Candy- red

Lammy- vete de aquí no vez que estoy trabajando!

Red- Candy...yo

Candy- no tienes que decir nada!(Sale corriendo)

-Fin del Flashback-

Candy- eres un idiota Red!...porque me haces esto!(Grita y inicia a llorar)

(Tocan la puerta)

Candy- ya voy(se limpia las lagrimas)

(Abre la puerta y ve a su mejor amigo Black)

Candy- hola Black, entra(Black se sienta en el sofá junto con Candy)

Black- candy no me mientas que pasa?

Candy- bueno...son cosas de chicas

Black- soy tu amigo...y eres todo para mí y lo sabes

Candy- bueno yo vi a Red con Lammy...y vi que ellos tu sabes...

Black- ese Red nada mas te lastima...

Candy- si...y por eso llano lo amo...el era mi amigo pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón

Black- Candy...viene a aquí para decirte algo...

Candy- que es?

Black- bueno (suspira) se que es muy rápido pero...quiero que seas mi novia?

Candy- está bien...pero no me lastimes...(Sonriendo)

Black- te prometo...que jamás te lastimare...

Candy- lo sé (lo besa)

###Y haci paso la noche##

====Después de un mes====

5:00 A.M

Flaky estaba despierta...

Flaky P.O.V

Era de mañana me sentía cansada un poco pero que mas da...no me di cuenta que yo había quedado en su apartamento pero estaba a la cama..Pero no trai mi ropa que andaba ayer...estoy usando nada mas la chaqueta militar de él...escuche unos ruidos en la cocina haci que me levante y fui a ver...

(Sale del cuarto)

Flaky- hoooola...hay alguien...(silencio total)flippy si estas en la cocina sal por favor...no es un juego bonito

Flippy- yo pensaba que si Flaky (sale de atrás y le susurra en el oído y le da un beso en cuello)

Flaky- eres un loco...flippy

Flippy- tu eres la loca que anda...levantándose 5:00 A.M con esas fachas

Flaky- porque alguien me quito la ropa ayer y la ensucio con fresco...a otra cosa mi ropa

Flippy- no era mi culpa...ya la lave(la jala hacia el)

Flaky- sinceramente eres un loquito...la verdad

Flippy- pero que le vas a hacer?(La besa)

Flaky- cierto, pero donde esta mi ropa?

Flippy- bueno está en la secadora...por mientras ve a comer o ve la TV

Flaky- yo pensaba...en otra cosa

Flippy- y que sería?

(Flaky se pone de puntillas hasta que llega hasta la oreja y le susurra)

Flaky-tu sabes y lo estuvimos hablando

Flippy- si pero...ya es tarde y a la 6:30 A.M tenemos que estar en el colegio además tienes que ir a bañarte ahora creo que ya está seca la ropa(nervioso)(sale corriendo antes que flaky hable)

Flaky- puedes huir pero no esconderte(susurro)

**Flippy P.O.V**

Estuvo casi cerca_**(****Fliqpy aparece)**_

**Fliqpy- yo ya la hubiera hecho gritar**

Flippy- apenas nos vamos conociendo, segundo es muy rápido, tercero no se recuerda de mi y cuarto somos novios en secreto...

**Fliqpy- como sea...a_(desaparece)_**

(Flippy sale del lugar de lavandería y escucha que alguien está en el baño)

Flippy- flaky estas en el baño(toca la puerta y no se escucha nada)flaky...si no hablas voy a entrar...(Nada se escucha)bueno, voy a entrar(habré la puerta)

Flaky- si entras...te mato flippy

Flippy- no hablas quedas muda(aun detrás de la puerta)como sea aquí esta la ropa

(La pone en el suelo y vuelve a cerrar la puerta)

En otro lado

Estaba una chica de pelo azul desnuda que abrazaba a un hombre de pelo color naranja

Petunia- te amo...Handy

Handy- yo igual...bueno creo que es hora de levantarse

Petunia- no quiero( se arropa con la sabana)

Handy- bueno...si no te levantas...algo malo te va suceder(susurrando en el oído)

(Petunia le da un poco de escalofrió)

Petunia- está bien

6:30 A.M

Flippy- apurate... (Jala a flaky)

Flaky- está bien

(Todos están en el colegio)

Lumpy- bueno alumnos y alumnas hoy tenemos tres alumnos nuevos aparte de flippy

Lammy- y quien será?

Candy- esta perra la voy a matar algún día(susurrando)

Lumpy- vamos pasen no sean tímidos

?- ...

?- hola a todos

?- yo me llamo...

* * *

Luka- hola!...bueno se preguntaran por que mas alumnos porque yo solo veo poquitos...y quiero que tenga más trama

(Rin aun arrastrando a len)

Len- por favor ayúdenme! Luka ...help!

Rin- cállate!(Lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente)

Luka- esto es penoso...como sea adiós /-_-\\


	6. Chapter 6

Luka- hola….creo me aburro mejor me voy

Rin-no tú no te vas

Luka- claro...que si

Rin- claro que no(la golpea) lo siento luka…tenia que hacerlo…..como sea disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Candy - Black!

(Black sonríe) Black- si mi nombre es Black

(Candy se pasa a la silla de fray y le dice a flippy que se mueva solo por unos minutos)

Candy - Flaky es el chico que te hable y que es mi novio...no están lindo!

Flaky - si candy...siéntate ahora

Candy - si...(Se va la silla)

Lumpy - bueno y tu jovencito

? - bueno yo soy Red

Candy- Eres un idiota red por qué no te mudas de país! (Susurra)

Lumpy - y tú?

?- a...yo...yo soy Sniffles ...Y no soy estudiante soy maestro

Lumpy- o si el nuevo maestro de Historia y Ciencias

Snifles - lo espero en la dirección (se va)

Lumpy- bueno clase...los dejo solo tengo que atender el nuevo maestro (se va)

5 minutos de silenció

Lifty- que inicie la fiesta!

Splendont- nunca cambias

(Todos inician hablar)

Candy- chicos él es Black...mi novio

Black- hola...y hola flaky

Flaky- hola Black...mucho tiempo sin verte

Black- tu sabes lo negocios de mi padre

Candy- y el se queda permanentemente!

Flippy- me alegro por ti candy

Petunia- espero llevarme contigo Black

Black- yo igual con ustedes

-En otro - otro lado de la clase-

Lammy- nunca pensé que ibas a estar aquí (en tono seco)

Red- vine a aquí por otra cosa (mira Candy reír y se sonroja) lammy...y por tu culpa Candy ya no es...mi...

Lammy- nada...entiéndelo te remplazo con ese tipo que si tiene cuerpo delicioso...llamado Black

Red- eres una puta...me caes mal

Lammy- no me importa...con tal ya jugué contigo quiero jugar con algo más grande (viendo a flippy)

-termina la clase-

Flaky- nada de nada

Flippy- como de nada de nada?

Flaky- es que me aburro

(Flippy susurra en el oído)Flippy- te ayudare a no aburrirte (pasa su mano bajo su falda)

Flaky- aquí no flippy (susurra)

Flippy- dijiste que no te querías aburrirte (llega donde estaba su short corto)

Flaky- detente(susurra)

Flippy- está bien (saca su mano de su falda)

Flaky- estas loko

Flippy- no importa...tenemos que irnos a la clase de Música

Flaky- cierto...(Jala a flippy y se van juntos)

-en la clase de música-

(Un Hombre con pelo morado oscuro con unos lentes oscuros y con un bastón...aparece con cara de enojado pero por dentro tiene un gran corazón y es amante de la música de cualquier género)

Mole- okay clase!

Todos se callan

Mole- música para mis oídos el silencio (sonríe)

Flaky- maestro

Mole- si...princesa (para saber mole usa termino princesa a las estudiantes de un buen rango de índice académico y a los chicos Caballero)

Flaky- que vamos a ser?

Mole- sorpresa...princesita

Petunia- por qué no hacemos un random?

Mole- Princesa..Petunia no se puede...pero lo intentaremos

Lammy- quiero ser la primera

Mole- no lammy tú no...Tiene que ser un chico y una chica además la última vez que canto a nantes no me rompió los lentes...chillona (usa este término a las alumnos malcriados y bajo índice académico)

Shifty y Lifty- que sea Flaky!

Petunia- si ella tiene una hermosa voz

Mole- es cierto hace mucho que no la escucho cantar

Flaky- mole..Pero estoy fuera de rango que sea Giggles

Giggles- gracias...pero no tú tienes que hacerlo

Flaky- está bien pero mi acompañante

Mole- bueno... (Queda viendo a todos los varones) que sea Flippy

Flaky-está bien (se levantan los dos)

Mole- flippy...esto es un random haci que las estrofas pueden iniciar como flaky inicia...

Flaky- flippy...el tema será de un amor que está lejos dale

Flippy- bueno

(Suspiran ambos)

Flippy inicia a cantar

Flippy- Donde estas ahora?

Que estarás haciendo en este momento?

Estarás viendo es cielo azul?

(Dice esas estrofas mirándola a los ojos)(Flaky se ruboriza y dice)

Flaky- He perdido contacto contigo, y ahora mi corazón se siente vacio

Siento mucho dolor por primera vez

(Flippy suspira y le toma la mano a flaky y dice)

Flippy- El haber estado apoyándome tanto cada día

Es igual a la importancia de tus sonrisas a lo largo de camino

(Ambos se emocionan y se miran a los ojos con amor y dicen)

Flaky y Flippy- El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado

Y desesperadamente busco tu mano para aferrarme a ella

Pero se resbala entre mis dedos

Pero no dejare de intentar alcanzarte

Mi pecho me duele por la soledad

Y mi corazón llora cuando pienso en ti

Pero es tu sonrisa la que permanece en mi memoria

Es tu sonrisa la que me motiva a vivir

Viajemos a través del tiempo , y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos reír

Estoy seguro de que podemos lograrlo esta vez

(Flippy y Flaky se acercan más uno al otro)

Ambos- Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado

Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos

Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz enfrente de mí

Yo se que al final todo estará bien

Donde estas ahora?

Que estarás haciendo en este momento?

Estarás viendo es cielo azul?

Vas a seguir sonriendo con elegancia como siempre lo haces?

La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear

(Al decir ese último verso flippy toma la cara de flaky y apunto de besarla frente de todos mole se interpuso)

Mole- hermoso! Bravo..Vez no estabas mal Flaky ahora sos la reina y tu flippy su rey bueno...alumnos ellos son los que serán jurado en el festival de invierno

Flaky- no quiero ser reina

Mole- has hecho un random...sin usar melodía hace que eres reina y punto...

Petunia- eres otro rollo flaky!

Flaky- gracias (se sientan los dos en la mesa)

Mole- chicos la tarea es de componer una canción de cualquier género y la expondrán el día del festival de invierno ok tienen como cuatro meses hace que espero algo de ustedes

Toca la campana

Flaky se sube a la terraza y Flippy la persigue

Flippy- Conque aquí te escondes

Flaky- la verdad no me escondo...la verdad vengo aquí para ver las montañas

Flippy- enserio (se acerca a ella)

Flaky- me pregunto si antes era feliz...como tú sabes perdí mi memoria por el accidenté...o tan solo un recordara a mis padres...

Flippy- pero ya no estás sola (la abraza y le besa el cuello)

Flaky- lo se

* * *

Flippy baja su mano hacia su falda

Flaky- oye aquí no

Flippy- pero no estamos en la clase esa la condición

Flaky- pero estamos en la escuela si nos atrapan

Flippy- eso no hay problema (la lleva al lugar oscuro terraza y la antricona a hacia la pared)

Flippy inicia a besarla en el cuello...Flaky evita gemir con estas acciones

Flippy- vamos flaky tu no vas a aguantar mucho (pasa su mano bajo su camisa)estas muy caliente...te voy a ayudar...reina(le quita la camisa)

Flaky- flippy...(Gime su nombre)

(Flippy inicia a quitar su sostén y flaky rápido se tapo con sus manos)

Flaky- flippy no voy a poder

Flippy- solo déjate llevar (susurro)

**Flaky se relajo y Flippy beso los senos. Flaky, completamente sonrojada, comenzó a jadear al sentir los labios de Flippy succionar con fuerza sus pezones, luego a gemir al sentir como este jugaba con su lengua alrededor de estos hasta quedar completamente duros.**

Flippy- te gusta lo que hago...flaky?(Con toque de lujuria)

Flaky- si

Flippy- ..Bueno creo que es hora...vístete amor

Flaky- está bien (se viste)

-Caminando hacia la clase-

Flippy- eres deliciosa flaky (susurro en su oído)

(Flaky le causa escalofríos)Flaky- tu también...

Flippy- lo se

(Flaky y Flippy escuchan gemidos)

Flaky- que fue eso

Flippy- no lo sé pero vienen de aquí (señala la puerta de maestros)

Flaky- creer que son...no lo creo

Flippy- no te preocupes...ya te llegara a ti también

Flaky- no quise decir eso

(Vuelve a gemir otra vez)

Flippy- si que se divierten voy a echar un vistazo

(Abre la puerta un poco y ve a lammy acostada en la mesa desnuda con un chico de pelo morado besando sus pezones ...Vuelve a cerrar la puerta)

Flaky- quien era?

Flippy- no te lo quiero contar...es perturbador (le causo escalofríos en solo pensarlo)

Flaky- bueno vámonos

Flippy- si vámonos

* * *

**'''''''''En la clases''''''''**

Todos aprestaban a tención menos flippy ya que con tal era la última del día

Flippy P.O.V

Cuando vi a Lammy acostada en esa mesa...me imaginaba yo y flaky...sé que soy pervertido pero quiero que sea mía esta noche...no lo puedo creer pensé que era mentira lo que decían de Lammy pero es verdad casi me quedo traumado...no lo puedo creer que flaky sea familia con ella...pero flaky le gana en todos los sentidos a Lammy mis lista se basa en esto:

-inteligencia

-carácter

-cuerpo

-belleza

-belleza de su interior

Pero más belleza de su interior

_**(Fliqpy interrumpe sus pensamientos)**_

_**Fliqpy- flippy..Te...falto los pechos son un boom! eran tan grandes como una pelota de soccer...ya la quiero escuchar gritar!**_

Flippy- evil cállate

++++++Toca la campana++++++++++

(Flaky sale caminado de la clase y Flippy la persigue)

Flippy- flaky...nos vamos a casa?

Flaky- no esta vez voy a mi apartamento...tengo mis llaves...

Flippy- Vas a estar sola?

Flaky- la verdad si...petunia dice que vivirá con Handy a partir a la otra semana

Flippy- entonces voy a tu departamento

Flaky- bueno

(Flippy y Flaky se suben al auto y llegan al apartamento)

(Flippy se sienta en el sofá)

Flippy- tenemos tarea?

Flaky- si

Flippy- cual?

Flaky- ven aquí (se va corriendo hacia su cuarto)

Flippy- flaky...voy a entrar

Flaky- dale

(Flippy la mira en la cama una ropa muy provocativa)

Flippy- flaky

Flaky- Flippy, quiero que sea inolvidable

Flippy- está bien... por ti

* * *

_**_-_-_-ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS_-_-_-**_

Flippy puso a flaky en la cama y flaky miro a sus ojos que eran de color verde esmeralda. Se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso, sus manos estaban en su cintura, descanso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y el beso fue más profundo y más profundo cada minuto que pasa. Flippy puso sus manos debajo del vestido, rubores calientes se arrastró hasta sus mejillas.

"Flaky..." Él se apartó mirandola fijamente a los ojos

"S-sí?" Tartamudio Flaky

"Segura que lo quieres...hacer? ..." Él tenía un rubor caliente en las mejillas

Le dio un beso y se apartó. Mirando sus ojos brillando en la luz de la luna.

"Por supuesto ..."

Sonrió ante la respuesta y continuó a besando apasionadamente. Abrió la cremallera de la parte posterior del vestido lentamente y se la quitó con cuidado tratando de no romper el beso y la dejó con su ropa interior y sujetador. Él se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su musculoso cuerpo.

_**Flaky P.O.V**_

Tomé el valor de tomar su cinturón y lo tiró a la basura, Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y deslizó su lengua para aventurarse en la boca, le desabrochó los pantalones dejándolo con sus boxers. Él estaba encima de mí otra vez y sus brazos fueron en mi espalda, acariciando mi piel hasta que llegaron a la correa de mi sujetador y se lo retorció y tiró de mí. Le mordisqueó el cuello y me imagino que va a dejar una marca más pronto o más tarde, besó mi pecho con amor y me chupó los pezones suavemente y más tarde un poco más duro, yo gemía de vez en cuando de él hacerme bromas como ésta.

_**FLippy P.O.V**_

"Flip-Ah ..." Gimió

"Va a estar bien ..." Le besó en la frente para asegurarla.

Poco a poco me tomó de la ropa interior, un rubor caliente se deslizó por sus mejillas.

"Va a estar bien, créeme." le susurró al oído:

_**" ¡Mierda!Ella es jodidamente caliente!¡Déjenme salir!La quiero! ' Gritó Flipqy**_

'De ninguna manera! " Yo me burlé

"Flippy ..." Ella me miró

"Está bien ..." Yo dije en mi voz dulce normal

Luego procedí a besar y morder su cuello deslizándose a sus hombros. Descendió a sus senos donde juguete unos instantes con ellos

_**P.O.V Normal**_

Flippy con una de sus manos acaricio con fuerza su desnuda y mojada intimidad.

Estas empapada...flaky – expreso con una sonrisa de lujuria bajo hacia su clítoris con su lengua comenzó a retozar para estimularla a flaky.

Flaky avergonzada tiritaba por el regocijo, el peli verde succiono fuertemente el punto más delicado de la joven, brindándole una sensación más que anormal a la pelirroja. Yo succionaba fuerte, provocando pequeños saltitos a Flaky, al notar la dureza y sensibilidad de ella, lamio una última vez para soltarla y colocar en su lugar. Flaky gritaba, lloraba y se sacudía

Flaky lo disfrutas...-flippy

Si flippy dame mas -flaky

Está bien si tú quieres -Flippy

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la atrajo más cerca de un beso, se desliso sus boxers mientras el le mordisqueó el cuello. Ella es tan sensible. La beso en la mejilla y la miró con cariño poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Estás listo?" Murmuro flippy

"Sí". Susurró flaky

_**Flippy P.O.V**_

La empujó suavemente a su puesto que es la primera y no tengo experiencia, así que voy a tomar con calma. Ella dejó escapar un grito de asombro, me besó en los labios y se separó. Seguí yendo hacia ella lentamente, estábamos en perfecta armonía, al oír nuestros gemidos y jadeos cuando empecé a entrar en su lento y luego más rápido, ella dejó escapar dulce gemidos cada vez que entran y salen de ella. Me agarró por la cintura y empezó a ir a un ritmo más rápido y más rápido.

"Flip-ah... Flippy ... Creo que estoy ... voy a ..." dijo mientras trataba de hacer salir sus frases

"Que... que..." dije

Fui cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegó a su clímax, seguí un poco más lento hasta que llegó la mía también. Me bajé de ella, y la puso al lado de ella jadeando. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la miró con cariño.

"Te quiero mucho Flaky". Le besó en la frente

"Te amo tanto Flippy..."

Ella se quedó dormida en un minuto, le acarició el pelo suavemente. Me quedé dormido después de un par de minutos. Dejar caer en un sueño sin sueños otra vez.

* * *

Miku- comenten…creo que es por eso que luka se comporto en tono seco

Len- pero Rin ya la ayudo...oigan me hacen un favor grande…

Kaito- den más comentarios eso la ayuda: D

Luka- claro...que no bueno tal vez un poco...¬¬…como sea comenten

Los cuatro- chao!


	7. AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE

AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE!

Rin- Lo sentimos por no seguir es que estamos en temporada de exames!

Gumi- Y nosotros ya tenemos los capitulos pero lo tenemos en un cuaderno no en la PC

Luka- lo sentimos mucho de verdad pero despues de estos examanes...

Len- volveremos con mas nuevos capitulos

Kaito- son unos 5 nuevos capitulos o tal vez no no sabesmos de verdad jejejeje

Gakupo- por favor sean pacientes

Miku- este fanfic ya lleguera o nunca lleguera a su fin

Meiko- se nos ocurre mas ideas en estos examenes

Miki- bueno sin mas cosas que decir...

Gumi- por favor sean muy pacientes :D

Luka- otra cosa ya tenemos ideas para mas y nuevos fanfics!

Rin- es solo un adelanto!...pero sean pasientes jejejeje

Len- solo eso diremos

Miku y kaito- haci que...

Miki y Meiko- no sabemos que sigue despues de esto?

Luka- lo hare yo

Gakupo y Gumi- mejor todos juntos!

Luka- esta bien...

Todos- adios y tengan una feliz semana Y una feliz navidad! Y año nuevo!


	8. Chapter 8

**7 capítulos**

Luka: lo siento por no publicar...es que estábamos en exámenes

Rin: sin más que decir...

Luka y Rin: disfruten!

* * *

**####Mañana Siguiente####**

Flippy estaba durmiendo en la habitación de flaky...ambos estaban desnudos...pero flaky estaba tapada hasta su espalda junto flippy...mientras flaky dormía...flippy le tocaba su pelo todo revuelto...

_**Flippy P.O.V**_

_**Esta semana a pasado montón de cosas como el maestro nuevo...creo que está enamorado de flaky...siempre dice su nombre con un toque dulce y eso me hierve de celos...falta poco para exámenes también...eso es fatal no veré mucho a flaky..Porque nos cambian de clase para "no copiar" pero como sea...con tal estar y ver a flaky soy feliz...además sabe de mi otra personalidad**_

Flippy- flaky...levántate ya es de mañana

Flaky- ahhh

Flippy- te divertistes mucho ayer

Flaky- si

Flippy- ok, pero ahora es momento de alistarnos para ir al cole

Flaky- está bien

_(Ambos se alistan y se suben al auto de flippy)_

_(Flaky sale corriendo hacia la clase junto con flippy)_

Candy-Flaky!

Flaky- Candy!

Candy- debes saber algo muy importante!

Flaky- aham dale cuenta

Candy- bueno...yo y Black vamos..a

_(Interrumpida por lammy)_

Lammy-hey!, creo que la mayoría de ustedes saben que Red está...delicioso

Candy- aja y que con eso puta!

Lammy- bueno, no lo se

Candy- si no tienes nada bueno que decir vete perra! No te quiero ver ni tu ni el idiota de Red

_(Todos quedan viendo a las chicas)_

Lammy- como sea por lo menos soy más linda que tu

Candy- hoy si te mato perra!Maldita!

_(Alguien toma la mano de candy)_

Black- Candy..No hagas eso

Candy- está bien _(lo besa en la boca)_

Lammy- no te preocupes...también Black caerá_(se va)_

Candy- porque no me dejaste matarla _(flaky aun sigue viendo a la pareja)_

Black- porque no quiero que te regañen...por otro lado eres muy sádica matando...y no quiero morir por ti ni de Flippy...te recuerdas cuando nos mato

Flaky- Black tiene razón _(flaky recordando lo que paso por mientras Black y Candy se dicen cosas)_

_(Lo que paso fue haci)_

**-Flashback-**

Sniffles- bueno alumnos...hoy veremos la segunda guerra mundial

Flippy- oh..._(susurro)_

Flaky- que paso?

Flippy- me seguirás amando después...de esto?

Flaky- seguro _(pone la mano abajo junto a la mano de Flippy y se agarran la mano)_

Sniffles- este es un video lo que paso...

_(Inicia el video y el video traía mucha sangre y sonidos de armas y gritos y Fliqpy toma el control)_

Fliqpy- por fin libre!

Todos sorprendidos

Flaky- flippy...que te pasa?

Flipqy- o...flaky...a ti no te matare haci que..._(La besa)_te amo_ (susurro)_

_(Después de eso Flipqy mato a todos y los demás revivieron a la mañana siguiente) (Y eso fue lo que paso)_

**+++Fin del Flashback+++**

_(Candy suspira)_ Candy- está bien

Black- dale _(se va y va donde esta Flippy, Shisty,Lifty,Splendont y Splendid)_

Candy- no están lindo...verdad Flaky

Flaky- lo sé..Bueno aja que quieras decir antes que la zorra de Lammy nos interrumpiera

Candy- SIP es cierto..Bueno yo y Black recibimos becas para ir a Inglaterra para estudiar tu sabes música

Flaky- que emoción..Prima!

Candy- lo malo es que no estaré contigo y me harás falta

Flaky- no importa..Cuando te vas?

Candy- en unos dos meses

Flaky- eso es enero de 2013

Candy- lo se

Flaky- entonces hare lo posible que tu año escolar junto a Black se inolvidable

Candy- gracias _(se ríen)_

**Mientras los chicos**

Flippy- haci que te irás a Inglaterra junto a Candy

Black- es por el bien de ella...tu sabes ese Red la lastimo mucho

Splendid- me dio tanta lastima ella con sus ilusiones

Black- como sea ese Red me la va pagar...ella a pesar que sea mi novia...la amo pero sé que tiene una pequeña debilidad hacia Red

Splendont- lo dudo...ella te ama y eso es bueno...conozco la prima de Flaky ella es leal antes y después de la muerte

Shifty- cierto

Black- si después de la muerte (susurro)

**!Entra el maestro!**

**Todos miran al dicho maestro...pero flippy lo mira con ira y cara de celos**

Sniffles- bueno alumnos y Flaky

Flaky- hola Sniffles!

Shiffles- quiero que hagan..._(Unos 1 minuto de silencio)_... porque casi es su baile de invierno verdad...quiero que arreglen el auditorio como ustedes quieren haci que mas remedio...los dejo solos para que inicien a pensar en eso _(se va)_

Flaky-wow,eso fue rápido_ (susurro)_

Flippy- haci de que hablastes con Candy?

Flaky- es que ella tiene una beca..Eso me dio una alegría es asombroso

Flippy- eso me dijo Black

Flaky- SIP...creo que tenemos que irnos...nos vamos

Flippy- dale

**###Afuera###**

Flippy- haci, porque Candy..Ya no le gusta Red?

Flaky- bueno ella...los vio tu sabes eso y Candy los miro y eso fue la gota gorda que derramo el vaso

Flippy- pobre Candy...y como siempre Lammy

Flaky- sip

Flippy- Como sea...mmmm

Flaky- mmmmm...que?

Flippy- Te amo...Flakes

Flaky- oye no me gusta que me digan haci...y solo Fliqpy me dice haci,ok? Y también te amo

Flippy- está bien...lo se flaky

(Flippy y Flaky caminan agarrados de las manos y sale Petunia de la nada... **petunia parece una ninja XD**)

Petunia- que cuentan!?

_(Los dos se asustan y se abrazan)_

Flippy- solo íbamos por aquí_(suelta a flaky)_

_(Petunia señala con su dedo a la cara de Flippy)_

Petunia- o ya, veo por que se agarran las manos?...flaky tu no me has dicho que Flippy es tu novio...o ya veo creo que son...jejeje que flaky no he visto ese lado _(con una sonrisa pervertida)_

Flaky- no mal pienses...ni se te ocurra que me parezco a la chava de la película!

Petunia- yo solo digo _(encoje sus hombros)_ entonces si son novios?

Flaky- es que no..Solo íbamos...a la...

Petunia- a la que?

Flippy- a la biblioteca...

Petunia- para que?

Flaky- petunia...solo a estudiar

Petunia- si a "estudiar" _(en voz pervertida)_

Flippy- Ho hay viene...Handy

_(Handy se acerca)_

Handy- hola chicos y Petunia

Petunia- hola Handy

Handy- bueno los veo más tarde...y a ti petunia ven conmigo _(la jala y se la lleva corriendo)_

Petunia- adiós y te veo a ti flaky mas tarde..No te vas a salvar!_(Grita)_

**#**#Se quedan solos otra vez en el pasillo#**#**

_(Flaky suspira)_Flaky- petunia...sos una loca

Flippy- apenas nos descubre

Flaky- lo se

Flippy- haci que vamos a la Biblioteca?

Flaky- si..Vamos _(se vuelven agarrar la mano)_

**#**#En la Biblioteca#**#**

_(Flippy y Flaky se sientan al fondo de la biblioteca donde no hay mucha luz)_

Flippy- entonces?

_(Flippy interrumpe a flaky cuando está leyendo su libro)_

Flaky- emn

Flippy- Sabes, creo que dijistes que me ibas a ayudar a estudiar solo para que petunia se lo creyera

_(Flaky suspira y cierra su libro)_

Flaky- no se lo creyó del todo...flippy

Flippy- muy bien _(se levanta)_ buscare un libro me estoy aburriendo

_(Flaky se levanta)_Flaky- no es aburrido_(hace un puchero)_

Flippy- eres linda...haci flaky

Flaky- está bien...

_(Flippy jala a Flaky donde hay más oscuridad y la antricona hacia la pared)_

Flippy- pensándolo bien voy a jugar contigo un rato _(con cara de pervertido)_

Flaky- ok,pero que haces! _(Flippy mete su mano y agarra unos de sus senos y los empieza a mano ciar)_

Flippy- mmm...déjame pensarlo...adivina

_(Flippy se acerca al oído de Flaky y...le da un beso en el cachete...luego la sigue besando hasta llega a su boca y la sigue besando)_

_(Se separan por falta de aire)_

_(Se escucha un ruido)_

Flaky- flippy bájame.._(Susurro)_

Flippy- está bien...en el apartamento estas... muerta

Flaky- algunas veces te tengo miedo junto Fliqpy

Flippy- lo sé que le vas hacer...

Flaky- lo sé _(suspira)_

_(Viene alguien atrás y los mira y dice)_

Splendid- que hacen tortolos!

Flippy- cállate splendid...

Splendid- no te preocupes...como sea arruine su momento a solas

Flippy- no te hubiera contado

Flaky- entonces es él quien sabe quien salgo contigo

Flippy- si

Flaky- bueno...aja que quieres splendid?

Splendid- haci estoy huyendo de Lammy quiere violarme!...no es broma en la clase de Sniffles me estuvo coqueteando...diciéndome cosas lindas...y trato de besarme...T.T

Flippy- esa lammy que si le gusta...molestar a la gente...bueno...

Flaky- que loquera

Splendid- y por eso te pedía si flippy me dejara besarte

Flippy- ni en tu sueños,cabron!

Flaky- no quiero

Splendid- por favor! _(Ojos de perrito)_

Ambos- está bien y quita esa cara

Splendid- si y vete a esconder...

_(Flippy se esconde)_

_(Se escucha que alguien entro a la biblioteca)_

Lammy- donde estas Splendid...ven vamos a jugar vamos...

Flaky- no,splendid

Splendid- valla solo uno...vamos solo uno

_(Lammy mira y dice)_

Lammy- con que aquí estas...splendid...con esa perra

Splendid- oye ella es mi novia

Lammy- soy más buena que ella _(saca de la nada un cuchillo)_ te voy a matar flaky...a pesar que revivas mañana te voy a matar siempre todas los días

Flaky- eres una idiota..no ves que splendid es mi novio _(besa a splendid en la boca)_ vez!

_(Splendid se desmalla y Lammy se abalanza hacia Flaky)_

Flaky- quítate!

Lammy- no _(inicia a rasgar la ropa dejando ver su dejándola con su bra..)..._

Flaky- quítate perra!_(Flaky le da una patada en el estomago)_

Lammy- perra! Lo vas a pagar _(se va)_

_(Flippy sale de su escondite)_

Flippy- flaky...estas bien?

Flaky- si...solo que mi ropa no..._(Sonríe y se tapa con sus manos)_

_(Flippy se quita la chaqueta y se la da a flaky)_

Flippy- ten...cúbrete con esto...

Flaky- gracias amor_ (se besan)_

Flippy- hoy tengo que comprarte ropa no te vas a ir con eso y no quiero que los pervertidos de tus amigos estén cerca de ti

Flaky- bien...creo que splendid se nos murió.._(Señalando a Splendid)_

_(Flippy le da una patada)_Flippy- levántate

Splendid- sos un idiota...

Flippy- ya se fue

Flaky- te puedes ir

Splendid- gracias...chao_(se va)_

Flaky- bueno tengo que ir _(mira su reloj)_ no tengo que irme ahorita!_(Gritando)_

Flippy- a donde?

Flaky-emm a clases de natación

Flippy-te puedo acompañar?

Flaky- si dale pero...no quiero que Fliqpy este viéndome con su cara de pervertido..que es el

Flippy- está bien lo controlare, pero si no puedo...ya sabes lo que ocurrirá

Flaky- tonto...ya vámonos_(jala a flippy y se lo lleva ala piscina)_

**####En la Piscina####**

_(Aparece Petunia)_

Petunia- hola!,hey que hacen de nuevos juntos? Hay algo que me están escondiendo?

Flaky- WTF!,petunia deja de asustarnos!

Flippy- ...

Petunia- Flippy...

Flippy- que?

Petunia- les pregunte que si me esconden algo

Flaky- no que yo sepa...

_(Petunia jala a flaky)_

Petunia- dime!

_(Flippy suspira)_

Flippy- está bien..

Flaky- pues la verdad...es que_(flippy le tapa la boca)_

Flippy- yo le diré

Petunia- dilo

Flippy- somos novios...ok?

Flaky- pero no le digas a nadie

Petunia- que emoción! Lo sabia! Lo prometo no le diré a nadie..._(Petunia mira su reloj)_ UPS! Es tarde los veré mas tarde en el cumple de giggles hoy...chao!

Flaky- tengo que decirles a todos que somos novios

Flippy- por que?

Flaky- porque petunia lo sabe

Flippy- mejor que solo ella y splendid sepan

Flaky- porque no quieres que nadie sepa?

Flippy- no sé...me gusta haci...en secreto...además...en este colegio no permiten novios...si se te ocurra...tus amigas son caso diferente al nuestro...

Flaky- pero...aquella vez en mí apartamento no fue tranquilo...

Flippy- _(sonrojado)_ eso es cierto...

_(Flaky sonríe)_

Flippy-mejor cambiemos de tema o quieres que fliqpy se emocione...

Flaky- si..mejor vamos..a cambiarnos...

**_-_-_-_-_-clase de natación_-_-_-_-_-**

Mr. Pickles- vamos flaky!

_**Flippy P.O.V**_

_**Me preguntó si flaky...tiene razón sobre el secreto solo...dos saben del secreto...pero será mejor que deje ser secreto?**_

Mr. Pickles- Flippy por favor apúrate!

Flippy- ya va!

Flaky- apúrate! _(Lo jala hacia ella hacen a la piscina)_

**Suena el teléfono**

Mr. Pickles- alto...voy a hablar por teléfono...pueden iniciar con los ejercicios _(se va)_

Flippy- bueno, ya que estamos solos

Flaky- en que piensas?

_(Flippy la jala hacia el)_

Flaky- que haces! _(Asustada)_

_(Flippy la besa en el cuello)_

Flaky- flippy...

_(Flippy la sigue besando)_

Flaky- ya por favor para..._(susurro)_

Flippy- está bien pero eso tiene un castigo

Flaky- por que? Que tipo de castigo?

Flippy- un juego... _(susurro en su oído)_

Flaky- como se llama?

Flippy- no te lo diré _(sonríe)_

Flaky- flippy!

Flippy- que?

Flaky- porque nunca dices lo que te pregunte

Flippy- bueno...vamos a ver...haci se arruina el juego...

Flaky- eres muy malo _(puchero)_

Flippy- bueno vamos a ver quién gana...y apuesto que gano...

Flaky- dale

Flippy- pero hagámoslo mas interesante...

Flaky- como que?

Flippy- si yo gano te llevo a mi apartamento y jugamos un buen rato...(Sonríe lujuriosamente)...pero si no gano voy a la fiesta de tu amiga Giggles...

Flaky- trato hecho...

_(Inician y al final gana flaky y flippy pierde)_

Flaky- te gane _(sonríe victoriosamente)_

Flippy- si lo sé..._(Se sale de la piscina)_

Flaky- a dónde vas?

Flippy- bueno a buscar algo elegante además debes de ayudarme (camina hasta los vestidores)

_**Flaky P.O.V**_

_**Oh, como amo a flippy...pero que tengo yo...?...eso es lo que me preguntó por que se figo en mí...**_

* * *

Luka- lo siento de verdad es que estaba en exámenes y vacaciones además tuve mucho bloqueo de escritor...

Rin- pero no importa haci que

Miku- chao


	9. Chapter 9

**8 capitulo**

**Aparece un chico de pelo negro con una camisa verde y un pantalón azul todo roto con unos zapatos converse color negro...caminando y dice...**

Hola me llamo Erick...como sea...querrán saber quien soy...pues no soy vocaloid..No soy nada de un anime..Ok

Aparece luka

Luka- Erick..Que haces aquí?

Erick- bueno vine haber aquí...soy mejor amigo de ella...(Sonríe)...

Luka- no te conozco (se hace la confundida)

Erick- claro..Que si (sonríe y la abraza) sin más que decir disfruten del capitulo

Luka- HELP!

* * *

**En el mall de happy tree**

Flaky- flippy...

Flippy- si que pasó?

Flaky- adonde me llevas?

Flippy- a una tienda para buscar algo...quiero verte linda (le besa la mejilla y flaky se ruboriza)

Flaky- está bien

**Entran a una tienda llamada Han Vit**

**Aparece un chavo de pelo negro y dice**

Hola que les puedo ayudar..Yo seré su ayudante me llamo Erick

Flippy- gracias (sonríe) ocupamos un vestido y un esmoquin

Erick- está bien (los lleva a unos estantes de ropa) esta es lo mejor de la tienda (señala con el dedo)

Flaky- flippy...escoge uno

Flippy- no me gusta ninguno (se va donde hay unos vestidos)

Flaky- (suspira) ahh! Mmm me muestra este?

Erick- claro (le muestra la ropa)

Flaky- perfecto me la llevo

Flippy se acerca

Flippy- esto..Esta bueno para ti (mostrándole un vestido muy provocativo)

Flaky- para mí?

Flippy- no para lammy….claro para ti...ve a vestirte (la jala y la mete a los vestidores)

(Flaky sale con el vestido)

Flaky- emmm...esta lindo...pero no lo sé?

(Flippy Silva)

Flippy- te ves muy...linda

Flaky- bueno...mejor me llevo otro...(Flippy la jala)

Flippy- no te vez muy...bien (sonríe)

Flaky- está bien (flaky se va quitar el vestido y sale con la ropa que llevaba y le agarra la mano de flippy)

Erick- bueno pasen a la caja

Flippy- cuanto es?

Erick- bueno...son 5,000 dólares

Flippy- que!...bueno pero vale la pena para ver a flaky vestida como quiero

Flaky- flippy (susurro)

Erick- bueno que tenga un buen día (sonríe) los esperamos

**Flippy habla con Fliqpy en su cabeza**

Fliqpy- pensándolo bien flippy.. Flaky...se ve muy hermosa (sonrisa lujuriosa)

Flippy- ni se te ocurra

**En el apartamento de flippy**

**Llegan al apartamento y ponen las bolsas en la mesa y ambos se sientan en el sofá**

Flaky- que día más atareado

Flippy- si...(La besa)...bueno a vestirse..(Se levanta) vamos señorita...a vestirse (sonríe)

Flaky- está bien (se ríe)

**Unas dos horas después...**

Flippy- vámonos..Se nos hiso tarde

Flaky- si...(Se van y cierran la puerta del apartamento)

En la fiesta...

Giggles- hey vinieron (sonríe y los abraza)

Flaky- es claro tengo que venir..(Sonríe)

Flippy- si

Giggles- bueno siéntense junto a Splendid, Shifty y lifty

Flippy- está bien

(Se van donde estaban los chicos)

Flaky- hola..Chicos (sonríe)

Splendid-hola flaky, siéntate conmigo

Shifty- no conmigo

Lifty- lindura, yo se que quieres sentar conmigo

Flaky- emmmm...(Nerviosa y sin saber que hacer)

Flippy- no ella se sienta conmigo (la abraza y se sientan)

Splendid- que, oye ella también es nuestra amiga, pero sabes quién llego flaky

Flaky- quien?

Splendid- mi hermano Splendont

Flaky- encerio!,a donde? (Alegre)

_**(Flippy con celos)**_

Flippy- por qué tan alegre?

_**(Flaky voltea a ver a flippy)**_

Flaky- emmm...es el mi gran amigo mío...

Flippy- ...ok

_**(Splendont se acerca corriendo hacia el grupito de amigos y abraza a flaky)**_

Splendont- hola flaky, como estas? (sigue abrazando a flaky)

Flaky- bien y tú?

Splendont- bien...hace días que no he hablado contigo

_**(Flippy escucha la conversación)**_

Flippy- por favor (susurro y hierve de celos)

Splendid- que te pasa?

Flippy- es que no lo se me siento celoso

(Lammy viene y abraza a flippy y le besa en el cachete)

Lammy- hola flippy-kun

Flippy- hola lammy

_**(Flaky los ve y se pone celosa)**_

Flippy- vamos a caminar lammy?

Lammy- enserio, al fin...y eso porque?

Flippy- porque eres mi amiga? (Dudando)

_**(Splendid jala a flippy y le susurra en el oído)**_

Splendid- que haces?

Flippy- voy a caminar con lammy

Splendid- oye no provoques a flaky..Ella te va a dar una dosis de tu propia medicina

Flippy- pero solo mira(mira a flaky) se mira que está feliz con splendont

Splendid- no me jodas..Con eso te va a matar si te ve con lammy

Flippy- y que hago?

Splendid- no lo sé, pero evita que te bese lammy (se va)

Flippy- ok..

Lammy- nos vamos (sonríe)

Flippy- ...Pero...yo...

_**(Flaky interrumpe)**_

Flaky- donde iras flippy? (Dudando y se acerca Petunia)

Petunia- oye que cuentan?

Flippy- nada...emm a caminar ya que estas con splendont

Flaky- no te quedas conmigo?

Flippy- emmm... Está bien me quedo

Flaky- gracias (le besa en la mejilla)

Flippy- lo siento lammy me quedare con flaky

Lammy- está bien (se va enojada)

Flaky- te amo

Flippy- igual (suspira y le besa el cuello)

**En otro lado**

**En lugar de las bebidas estaban los gemelos poniendo montón de cosas en el ponche...**

Shifty- lifty trajiste las botellas?

Lifty- es claro que si dah...están en la mochila (las saca)

Shifty- veremos un festín de chicas desnudas...y a

Lifty- a flaky!

**Ambos de ríen...**

Shifty- esto será lo mejor...

Lifty- recuerda...esto es solo por el dinero de Flipqy...

Shifty- lo sé como sea..Violaremos algunas de aquí..

Lifty- gracias flipqy por los alcoles

**Ambos se ríen como locos!**

**En otro lado...**

Petunia- a disfrutar de la fiesta!

Giggles- si (jala a petunia a la pista de baile)

Flippy- vámonos de aquí (se la lleva arriba y se encierran en cuarto)

Flippy- mucho mejor

Flaky- porque?...será por que estamos a solas..o..no

(Flippy la jala un poco más a el)

Flippy- o si...bueno flipqy te quiere hablar contigo (flippy intercambia cuerpo con flipqy)

Flaky- que quieres flipqy?

Flipqy- shhhhh...solo quiero divertirme contigo...aquella vez no me pude divertir solo flippy se divertido (sonríe y la ve lujuriosamente)

Flaky- si es eso...haci que comienza (voz seductora)

Flipqy- jeje...(La jala y baja su mano hasta tocar su nalga)

Flaky- que haces?

Flippy- quiero que gimas mi nombre...además esto es solo el comienzo

Flaky- flipqy pensé que sería en casa y estamos en una fiesta..y cual quiera nos puede ver...

Flipqy- no importa..(La besa en cuello)

Flaky- flipqy (gime)

Flipqy- vamos dame mas (sube su mano donde esta su senos)

Flaky- flipqy...esto es demasiado...(Gime)

Flipqy- y apenas inicio (la besa en el cuello y inicia a quitar el vestido)

Flaky- que haces? (Continúa gimiendo más fuerte cada vez)

Flipqy- haci me gusta...(Sonríe)

**En otro lado**

Shifty- quieres un poco petunia...(Le muestra el vaso)

Petunia- no tiene nada verdad

Shifty- te lo aseguro...

(Petunia bebe un poco)

Petunia- es muy fuerte...ick!

(Shifty sonríe)

Shifty- tienes calor?

Petunia- un poco (se quita los zapatos)

Lifty- quieres un trago giggles?

Giggles- o..no gracias...

Lifty- vamos...no pasara nada...

Giggles- está bien...(Bebe todo el vaso)

Lifty- sientes calor? (Sonríe)

Giggles- claro que..si...ick!

Lifty- por qué no te quitas la ropa?

Giggles- esta...ick.. buena la idea..ick (apunto de quitarse la ropa)

Splendont- giggles..detente...(La abraza)

Giggles- splendont...(Se desmalla)

Splendont- que les pasa! A ustedes dos par de locos!

Shifty- a mi nada...

Lifty- a mi nada tan poco

Splendont- esto tiene alcohol! Que les pasa!

Shifty- oye tranquilo...mira petunia esta tranquila...

Splendont- claro que no (enojado) no ven que canta raro

_**(Señala a petunia que está cantando pura borracha)**_

Lifty- no te preocupes...(Se ríe)

Shifty- además no pasa nada...

Splendont- sos unos locos (se golpea la cara con la mano)

Shifty- oye mira a lammy (señalándola)

_**Lammy corría con topa interior...lifty se ríe...**_

Lifty- esta lammy es plana...como una calle (se mure de la risa)

Shifty- si lo sé (se ríe)

**En otro lado...**

Flipqy- ya falta poco...

Flaky- flipqy...aaaahhh!

Flipqy- te amo flaky (la besa en cuello)

Flaky- yo igual (le araña la espalda)

Flipqy- aun no termino...falta mucho...

Flaky- aaahhh!...

Flipqy- bueno lo dejare..para más tarde (suspira) flippy quiere estar contigo ahorita...(La besa) me cambiare

Flaky- flipqy...eres muy...

Flipqy- soy qué? (Poniéndose el pantalón y los zapatos)

Flaky- lindo...

Flipqy- lo se...adiós mi amor te veo más tarde (la besa otra vez)

Flaky- te amo

Flipqy- adiós (se cambia con flippy)

Flippy- hola flaky...(Sonrie)

Flaky- hola...

Flippy- flaky...te puedes poner tu ropa otra vez (ruborizado)

Flaky- ups!...lo siento...

Flippy- ...me volteare...no veré lo promete (se la vuelta)

Flaky- gracias...(Se viste rápido)

Flippy- ...

Flaky- ya flippy ya puedes verme...(Sonríe)

Flippy- que quieres hacer ahorita?

Flaky- bueno quiero bailar...porque tú y flipqy me secuestraron cuando quería bailar

Flippy- bueno vámonos...

**Se salen de la habitación y llegan a la pista de baile**

Flaky- me gusta estar contigo...

Flippy- a mi igual...(Sonríe)

Flaky- eres el mejor chico he conocido...(Se a recuesta en el pecho de flippy mientras bailan)

_**(Apunto flippy responder...Aparece candy)**_

Candy- aaawww! Qué lindo

(Ambos gritan)

Flaky- nos asustastes!

**Flippy suspira**

Flaky- que haces aquí?

Candy- bueno...ando aquí con Black...y no lo encuentro...

Flaky- porque no le pides a alguien para buscarlo?

Candy- por que a ti te buscaba mujer

_**(Flippy se aburre y camina donde el ponche)**_

Flippy- mmmm...(Mira a lammy con su vestido muy provocativo...**no se preocupen ya está con su ropa**)

Lammy- hola flippy (sonrie)

Flippy- hola...

Lammy- que haces sin flaky?

Flippy- ella habla con Candy (se hace que bebe el ponche)

Lammy- oh ya! Pero te ignora o que?

Flippy- nada que ver...(Ve el ponche)

Lammy- ok, y que...quieres caminar o esperas a flaky?

Flippy- no lo sé (sigue fingiendo tomando el ponche)

Lammy- como quieras...me voy...

(Lammy se va y flippy deja de fingir bebiendo el ponche)

**Aparece Splendid**

Splendid- hola...ick! (Borracho)

_**(Spelndid se cae y flippy le ayuda a estar de pie)**_

Flippy- hey hola!...estas borracho?

Splendid- no..ick!

Flippy- ...deja de mentir...

Splendid- si bebí...creo que unas...ick! 10 veces ick!

Flippy- vale más que no bebí eso...

Splendid- o...ick!..ahí..ick..viene..flaky..ick!

_**(Flaky se acerca)**_

Flaky- que le pasa a splendid?

Flippy- bueno...splendid esta borracho

Flaky- eso no me esperaba de ti splendid

Splendid- ick!...fue la culpa...ick! De giggles..ick!..Tiene una combinación de bebidas..ick! Alcolicas en el ponche...ick! (Se cae y se duerme el suelo)

Flaky- enserio...no lo creo (dudando)

Flippy- esto no está bien...flaky no bebas eso...por favor...

Flaky- ...está bien...

Flippy- ...(Esta pensando)

Flaky- por qué no quieres que beba? (Hace un puchero)

Flippy- porque no quiero que quedes como splendid y giggles además este es vivo alcohol

Flaky- tienes razón...

_**(Miran a giggles besando la pared)**_

**Pasa la fiesta hasta que son las 10:00 PM**

Flippy- son las 10:00 pm

Flaky- si..Y qué?

Flippy- tenemos que irnos...

Petunia Y Giggles vienen

Giggles- ick!...ya se van? (**No se preocupen todas ahorita están con ropa por la ayuda de splendont**)

Flaky- si giggles..es hora de irnos...

Petunia- ick!...no se vallan...ick!

Flaky- petunia..Tu también tomastes?

Petunia- ick!...si...quieres ick! (Le da la botella)

Flaky- emm..yo (flippy se lo impide agarrando la botella)

Flippy- yo primero (bebe) ick!

Flaky- ahora tu!...

Flippy- ...lo siento..ick!...eso trae mucho..ick!..alcohol..ick!

Flaky- hasta ahorita te das cuenta! (Enojada)

Flippy- no te...ick!...enojes..ick!

Flaky- claro..Pero ahora como manejaras de vuelta a casa?

Flippy- ick!..no lo se...ick!

Flaky- bueno yo no manejare! (Enojada)

Petunia- ick!...porque no se...ick!...quedan...ick!

Flaky- no lo se...le preguntare a flippy...

**(Miran a flippy en el suelo)**

Petunia- creo...que..ick..si..ick!

Flaky- ok...

**Llevan a flippy al cuarto...costo tanto que petunia casi fue aplastada el equipo de sonido...pero al final si llevaron a flippy al cuarto...**

**Flippy esta acostado en la cama junto a flaky**

Flippy- lo siento ick

Flaky- porque?...no has hecho nada (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Flippy- por el licor...ick! (Quitándose la camisa) hace calor...ick!

Flaky- a eso...no hay...problema...pero por que querías hacer eso?

Flippy- quería..ick!..Saber cuánto era la...ick!...la dosis..ick!...creo que...ick!...echaron...como...ick! 20 ...ick!...botellas...ick!

Flaky- oo...ya...quien habrá sido?

Flippy- no lo sé (mintiendo)

Flaky- tengo que averiguarlo luego...

Flippy- flipqy quiere...ick...estar contigo...chao te veo...ick mañana...ick...(Se duerme y flipqy toma el control del cuerpo)

Flipqy- hola..ick!...flaky

Flaky- hola...(Sonrie)

Flipqy- ick!...esto..ick!...es malo...ick...no...Puedo...ick...hablar...ick...bien...

Flaky- solo habla lento...

(Flipqy respira ondo)

Flipqy- bueno...no he terminado...(Sonríe)

Flaky- de qué?

Flipqy- de esto (se la vuelta...y flaky se queda abajo y flipqy arriba)

Flaky- o eso...(Sonríe con un toque de picardía...)

* * *

Sale luka corriendo y Erick la persigue...

Rin- hola..lo siento por luka es que...

Len- Erick...la quiere...besar..Y ella está huyendo...

Rin- por qué no haces algo gakupo?

**(Miran a gakupo desmayado)**

Len- ahora todo tiene sentido...

Rin- de qué?

Len- esto estaba planeado!...Erick quiere violar a luka! (Sale corriendo donde esta luka y Erick)

Rin- ok?...bueno...adiós...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Erick- hola a todos (sonríe y abraza a luka)

Luka- hola...Erick deja de abrazarme (enojada)

Erick- no quiero (hace un puchero)

Luka- está bien (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Erick- disfruten el capitulo... (Sonríe)

* * *

En la mañana dos amantes están acostados en la cama...

Suena la alarma

Flippy- esa alarma! (Enojado tira el reloj a la pared)

Flaky- o...flippy no era necesario hacer eso (sonríe)

Flippy- estas toda despeinada (le regla un poco el pelo)

Flaky- lo sé...bueno nos vamos?

Flippy- si dale...(Le da un beso)

(Se cambian cuando bajan se encuentran todo un relajo en la casa)

Flaky- que bueno que no bebí eso...

Flippy- eso deja dolor de cabeza

Flaky- oye mira...la ropa de giggles...

Flippy- sin comentarios...

(Se van)

En el carro...

Flippy- te dejo en el apartamento?

Flaky- si...

(Llegan al apartamento)

Flippy- bueno...chao...(Sonríe)

Flaky- si dale (le da un beso)

Flippy- bueno adiós...(Se va)

(Flaky abre la puerta y grita)

Flaky- por fin en casa!

Petunia- hola

Flaky- hola...como te fue ayer?

Petunia- bien..Pero con dolor de cabeza...

Flaky- eso te pasa por beber...subiré al cuarto...

(Sube al cuarto y petunia le grita)

Petunia- quien habla quien estaba gritando en el cuarto!

(Flaky enojada)

Flaky- que!

Petunia- nada...que me voy con Handy chao ( se va y cierra la puerta)

Flaky- está bien...

**Una hora después**

Flaky estaba viendo una película cuando tocan la puerta...

Flaky- quien será?(Abre la puerta)

Splendont- hola flaky...

Flaky- o...hola splendont...(Lo abraza) pasa...

Splendont pasa a la casa y se sienta en sofá y flaky cierra la puerta y se sienta donde esta splendont

Flaky- que cuentas?

Splendont- bueno con dolor en la cabeza...y tú?

Flaky- bien...qué bueno que no bebí eso...todo el mundo lo bebió menos...

Splendont- sabes quién lo hizo?

Flaky- a eso no lo sé...

Splendont- bueno ese fue...flippy...

Flaky- dudar...no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso...

Splendont- el les pago a shifty y lifty para que lo hicieran...eso es lo que me contaron...

Flaky- no lo creo...(Enojada)

Splendont- bueno...no viene a eso...quería decirte algo...

Flaky- bueno dímelo...(Sonríe)

Splendont- flaky...yo quería decirte que te amo...y quiero que seas mi novia...

Flaky- splendont..Yo...etto O/O...por qué?

Splendont- flaky... Me enamore de ti desde que teníamos 6 años...yo te ayude cuando todos te dieron la espalda...especialmente ese niño...quien se fue sin decirte nada y te lastimo mucho yo fui quien te ayudo a que tuvieras recuerdos...lindos no triste...acepta ser mi novia..Por favor...te hare feliz lo prometo...

Flaky- splendont...déjamelo pensarlo dale (sonríe)

Splendont- está bien...se me ocurrió algo genial les diré a todos en la mañana...para todos sepan que te amo...de verdad...

Flaky- splendont..Yo...

Splendont- no te preocupes...te veo mañana (contento y se va del apartamento)

Flaky- hay...no que haré?

**Paso todo el día hasta que fue el día de clases **

En el apartamento...

Flaky- dormí bien...pero...hay no! Hoy el día que splendont les dirá a todos! Petunia!...levántate!

Petunia- aahh...no quiero! (Se pone la almohada en la cabeza)

(Flaky se tira a donde esta petunia)

Flaky- levantate,levantate,levantate!Por favor...por favor (pone cara de perrito)

Petunia- no quiero (se niega levantarse)

Flaky- apúrate! O quieres las consecuencias!

Petunia- no importa...puedo aguantar!

(Flaky le tira un vaso de agua en la cara de petunia)

Flaky- levántate!

Petunia se levanta empapada y enojada y dice

Petunia- está muerta...flaky!

**Y haci paso la mañana hasta donde al colegio**

Flaky se encontraba hablando con splendid sobre lo que le dijo Splendont

Splendid- entonces...es por eso de que estaba feliz...

Flaky- eso te digo que me ayudes! (Asustada)

Splendid- bueno...si flippy se entera matara a splendont!

Flaky- si pero (interrumpida por flippy)

Flippy- de que hablan? (Sonriendo y le da un beso en la mejilla a flaky)

Flaky- no de nada...verdad splendid

Splendid- o si de nadie...solo hablamos de helados!

Flippy- bueno me tengo que ir te veo en la clase (se va)

Splendid- no existirá splendont (asustado)

Flaky- eso creo...ojala que no le diga (nerviosa)

**En la clase de Sniffles**

Sniffles- bueno...alumnos...su tarea será sobre el cuerpo humano...consistirá de imágenes de cada parte y su información eso será la mitad de sus puntos...

Splendont- maestro puedo decir algo importante

Sniffles- si no hay problema...

(Se levanta)

Splendont- todos atención...

Splendid- oh no va a empezar (susurro)

Splendont- flaky...ven aquí

Flaky- no quiero...

Splendont- vamos (la jala y la pasa al frente con ella)

Flaky- splendont...(Nerviosa)

(Splendont se arrodilla)

Splendont- flaky...sé que esto no es muy tarde ni tan temprano...desde pequeños me enamorado de ti...desde ese entonces tu no recordabas a nadie...tus padres murieron en ese accidente...y yo me encargue darte otra vez otros recuerdos nuevos...asciéndete olvidar de todo especialmente de ese niño...

Flippy- entonces fue el por eso flaky...no recuerda mucho de nuestros lugares favoritos...él era el niño que nos perseguía...(Susurro)

Splendont- ahora que el no está...(Sonríe)...quiero...que seas mi novia...

Flippy se levanta

Flippy- entonces eras tú el niño que nos perseguía verdad! (Gritando) debí imaginarlo

Todos con la cara de asombro

Sniffles- flippy y splendont regresen a sus asientos

Black- usted cállese...quiero ver la televisión (Enojado)

Flippy- tu fuiste es culpable...de todo!...tenías celos de mí...porque flaky no te amaba...

Splendont- entonces eres el niño que flaky..Hablaba...no pensé que fueras tu..Traidor!

Flippy- yo traidor!... Eres un Celoso...

Splendont- si traidor!...me dijiste que no la amabas...

Flashback

Se encontraban dos niños hablando de cual quier cosa...hasta que uno de ellos le pregunto algo diferente a sus temas de conversación...

Splendont- haci que flippy...te gusta flaky? (Nervioso)

Flippy- la verdad...no me gusta nadie...flaky solo la veo mi hermanita menor que la tengo que cuidar y eso (sonríe) por que?

Splendont- no lo curiosidad...(Sonríe)

Flippy- o está bien...(Sonríe)

Fin del flashback...

Splendont- me dijiste que no la amabas...flippy...que solo era nada mas como tu hermana...haci que hice un plan...para que flaky se olvidara de ti...

Flippy- sabes que no importa porque ya regrese y me quede para quedarme para siempre...

Todos acepto Flaky,Flippy,Splendont y Lammy- eeehh!

Black- sinceramente..Esto se mira mejor me mi novela...

Candy- si...

Splendont- no importa...

Flippy- eres un idiota!...

Splendont- no lo soy! (Enojado)

Flippy- claro que sí!...

Flaky- ya cállense!...

Flippy- Flaky...

Flaky- splendont lo siento es que yo soy novia de...bueno...de..(Nerviosa)

Shifty- porque es mía... (La jala)

Lifty- lo siento es mía... (La jala)

Flaky- chicos ya!(Se suelta de ambos)

Todos los chicos- decídete!

Flaky- es solo uno (nerviosa)

Splendont- quien?

Flaky- es flippy..A quien amo!

Todas las chicas- oohhh!

Black- es mejor que mi novela!

Splendont- peleare por tu amor cueste lo que cueste...

Flaky- como quieras...

Todos- auch!

Splendont- no importa el te lástima!

Flippy- jamás lo haré!

Flaky- confió en el...y sé que nunca lo hará...

Todos- aawww!

Sniffles- suficiente! (Enojado)

Flaky- señor! (Apenada)

Flippy-lo siento...me volveré a sentar...

Sniffles- está bien...vuelvan a su trabajo de la decoración del baile de invierno...

(Todos están tranquilos)

Flaky- gracias flippy...sé que nunca me lastimaras verdad? (susurro)

Flippy- lo prometo (le besa la mano)

* * *

Erick- adiós!

Len- oye yo soy lo que lo digo

Erick- soy más lindo que tu...(Saca la lengua)

Len- ...

Luka- bueno adiós antes que me vaya por favor sean pacientes para la siguiente es que estaremos en exámenes y un trabajo de 20 puntos por favor sean pacientes…

Rin- chao


	11. Chapter 11

**(Aparece una niña de pelo negro con ojos negros vestida de un traje de cuero)**

**Hola me llamo mía la autora esto se que ha pasado como 4 meses por no publicar pero estado de malas últimamente es decir la muerte de mi madre me devasto...antes vivía en chile ahora vivo en España por que la familia de mi padre es de España...bueno si este capítulo está feo lo siento les prometo que en los otros estarán bien...sin más que decir disfruten...**

...

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

-1 semana-

En el colegio flaky estaba sentada en su mesa y saco su diario para escribir algo...

A pasado una semana desde que todos saben que yo y flippy salimos...pero los chicos no saben si es enserio o de mentira...como sea que le voy hacer...bueno pero lo malo es que ya vamos a exámenes no me gustan por dos razones una son demasiados largos segundo...nos cambian de aula para "no copiar" a mí me toco en la biblioteca...y a flippy en el laboratorio...después de los exámenes tenemos un baile escolar eso es lo bueno...eso es lo que pasado...

Todos los chicos estaban atrás tratando leer lo que escribía hasta que uno de ellos estornuda y asustan a flaky y splendont dice...

Splendont- que escribes?

Flaky- no nada la verdad...(Lo cierra rápidamente el diario)

Splendid- de que escribes? (Curiosidad)

Flaky- pues no les importa...

Lifty- enseña (le quita el cuaderno)

Flaky- regrésamelo!

Shifty- por aquí! lifty (lifty se lo tira y lo atrapa shifty)

Flaky- por favor dénmelo! (Shifty lo tira a splendont pero flippy lo atrapa)

Flippy- que esto? (Dudando abre el cuaderno y lee toda una página y se ruboriza) ten flaky...guárdalo...

Flaky- gracias...flippy...

**Entra el Director**

Lumpy- compermiso...sniffles..ocupo hablar con Black y Red

Sniffles- claro...

Black- es tu culpa cara de nabo! (Se levanta enojado)

Red- mira quién habla! Fue tu culpa! Cara de sapo!

Sniffles- bueno ya!...(Golpea la mesa con su mano)..donde el director (señala)

Red- cara de sapo!...

Black- cállate pelo de escoba!

Sniffles- solo vengan..niños peleones!

Black y Red- no lo somos (se van a la dirección)

Lumpy- gracias (se va y cierra la puerta)

Flaky- para que los querrán? En que problema se habrán metido?

Candy- fue por mi culpa...

Flaky- que paso? (Cara de interesada)

Todos se acercan para escuchar lo que paso...

Candy- bueno era las 6:00 a.m en el colegio black y yo hablamos algo cuando...

Flashback...

Black- candy...entonces...que dices sí o no a la película?

Candy- bueno la verdad...no lo sé pero es de la guerra?

Black- sip 100%

Candy- dale...

**Aparece de la nada Red**

Red- candy tenemos que hablar

Candy- no quiero...dejamos las cosas muy claras Red! (Enojada) además ya tienes a lammy para que te haga feliz!

Black- candy...no vamos?

Candy- si vámonos...(Se van pero Red le toma de la mano)

Red- tú no te vas!

Black- oye déjala en paz...ya no es tu novia!...tienes a lammy! En tu piche vida...

Red- yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!

Black- ahí quieres pelear! (Lo golpea en la nariz y hace que sangre)

Red se limpia la nariz

Red- hoy es la guerra!

Fin del Flashback

Flaky- enserio...

Flippy- no lo sabía...

Flaky- por tu amor que romántico excepto de la pelea...

Candy- si pero si lo expulsan no va a Inglaterra conmigo...

Flaky- tienes razón

Lifty- pero se pelean por ti siempre o solo por hoy?

Candy- siempre...en la fiesta..ayer...anteayer...

Flippy- oh ya...

Shifty- pero deben aprender a no pelear mucho...

Flippy- yo haría lo mismo...todo el día si alguien trata enamorar a flaky!...verdad splendont

(Toca el timbre)

Sniffles- bueno alumnos los veo mañana (se va de la clase)

(Flippy y Splendont Intercambian miradas y el ambiente se pone tenso)

Splendont- hmm! Yo la haría en este momento si fuera tú (abraza a flaky para provocarlo)

Flaky- ya van a empezar a pelear!

Flippy- déjala (enojado)

Splendont- oblígame (tratando de pelear)

Flippy- a bueno (lo tira al piso y lo inicia a golpear)

Flaky- ya! Por favor (jalando a flippy)

Splendid- si deja esto así splendont (jala a splendont)

Splendont- ya...déjame flippy...acepta la realidad flaky...me ama (se levanta)

Flippy- hoy si eres puré de papas! (Flippy intercambia con fliqpy y splendont no se da cuenta)

Splendont- vamos atrápame! (Risa loca y sale corriendo)

Fliqpy- pero que mierda! Estas muerto (lo persigue)

Flaky- no podemos tener un día tranquilo...

Candy- nunca lo tendremos...

(Giggles se acerca pero algo confundida)

Giggles- que paso?

Flaky- hey! Hola giggles...pues veras flippy está matando a splendont (señalándolos) por mí no me gustan que peleen..

Candy- esto...(Llora) T.T

Giggles- ya candy...

Flaky- bueno...tú dónde estabas?

Giggles- con cuddles...le dije si quiere ir al baile de invierno...y dijo que si!(Sonrió)

Candy- me alegra por ti...

Flaky- si es cierto...

Candy- flaky...ve a detener a flippy...creo que se volteo?

Flaky- ya regreso...ven candy ayúdame (la jala)

Candy- ya regresamos...

(Vienen Petunia)

Petunia- bueno...

Giggles- petu!

Petunia- oye que te dije de decirme petu!

Giggles- hay perdón pues (riéndose) se me olvido (sarcasmo) bueno...

Aparece lammy...

Lammy- que hacen?

Petunia- que haces aquí...más bien vete de aquí!

Lammy- no quiero!

Giggles- ya las dos...

Lammy- con tal no quería estar aquí con dos perras!

Petunia- estas muerta (toma un libro) yo de voz salgo corriendo

Lammy- no quiero...

Petunia- te advertí...(Se tira hacia lammy y le pega lammy en la cabeza y queda inconsciente)

Giggles- no era necesario...

Petunia- hasta ahorita lo dices?

Giggles- pues ya está...

Flaky y Candy regresan todas bañadas de sangre...y flaky tiene a flippy y a splendont de las manos

Flaky- hola chicas...(Se sienta en medio de flippy y splendont)

Petunia- hola...bueno...y eso de sangre...

Candy- bueno veras...flippy se volteo y casi mata a splendont...y mato a Splendid...y por eso nos baño de sangre...

Giggles- bueno...

Flaky- que hacían?

Giggles- pues veras...petunia...dejo inconsciente a lammy...(La señala)

Candy- buen trabajo...(Sonrió)

Shifty y lifty aparecen...

Shifty y lifty abrazan a flaky...

Shifty- te habíamos extrañado flaky...

Lifty- yo te extrañe más...

Shifty- no es cierto yo la extrañe más!

Flaky- otra vez no...

Lifty- está bien no pelearemos (ambos le besan la mejilla)

Flaky- gracias

Flippy- los veré mas tarde shifty y lifty...

(Los gemelos les causo escalofríos)

Flippy- además así no se besa a flaky...(Le toma la cara y la besa en la boca y mete su lengua y explora toda su boca y se separan por falta de aire)

Flaky- ...

Shifty y Lifty- tu no nos dice cómo hacerlo...

Flippy- y si lo hacen están muertos (enojado)

Todos se quedan en silencio...

Splendont jala a flaky...

Splendont- la voy a secuestrar...

Flippy- oye es mía (la jala)

Splendont- por que?...celoso porque me ama más que a ti...(Le saca la lengua)

Flippy- estás muerto!

Candy- volvemos a lo mismo otra vez...

(Flaky se suelta de los dos)

Flaky- ya por favor! (Inicia a llorar)

Flippy- lo siento (le da un beso en la mejilla)

* * *

...

**Lo siento si está feo pero perdón si,,,,,,,bueno creo que publicare otro Cap. más cortó por que ahora mi cerebro quedo seco, si quieren de dar ideas si ustedes gustan sin más que decir...Mía fuera..**


End file.
